Forum:Huh, didn't think they did...
Was tooling around in PT2 SP with a bunch of 50+ weapons and shields/classmods/grenades that were 48 Simply thought that only weapons would go above lvl 48 as I've seen those left and right until earlier when I started finding 50+ grenade mods. Poked around here, saw no mention of them going to the full 61 until I checked the page for the Rose shield seeing an ingame pic of a lvl 61 Still no idea on class mods going to 61 tho 11:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) (Last I checked) class mods cap at 55. Grenade mods either at 55 or 60. This doubt arises as a symptom of non-end-user-created content withdrawal. 11:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Class Mods cap at 55, that's right. But nade modes go up to 61. However, the drop rate for LV61 nade mods might be as low as the one for Pearlescents, 'cause the number of LV61 nade mods I found so far equals the number of Pearlescents I found so far: One (one LV61 Transfusion mod and one LV57 Nemesis). After two complete PTs and so much Craw farming that all my weapon proficiencies are at 50 already and my savegame's money variable obviously suffers some overfloat. - Regards, Michael, 15:25, September 23, 2010 (GMT+1) Found some grenade mods that go all the way up to Lv61 off of Craw before IIRC, at least I think the Transfusion and Incendiary Longbow I have are from him, but they're definitely Lv61. Saw a number of other Lv61 grenades before IIRC, but wasn't interested in them enough to collect them. Most of my other grenade mods are at 58-60 however. Class mods should cap at 55, and from what I've seen so far with weapons, they should start off at Lv55 and end at Lv61 from DLC4, with nothing between Lv48-55 for weapons (could be wrong, not too sure of this). - Zeph, 21:52, Sept 23, 2010 (GMT +8) I too have grenade mods around the 60 range, some of them from the Armory, some dropped by Lance. Shock Bouncing Bettie FTW! Still looking for a decent corrosive. Blasfemon 13:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Certain more common grenade types seem to show up at level 61 fairly often - I've seen quite a few level 61 explosive contact and explosive sticky mods, for example, in my perhaps dozen farmory and craw runs. I currently have level 61's of explosive contact, sticky, rubberized, and MIRV, and a level 61 Transfusion, I think I got a couple of them from Lance, but I've seen multiples of the first three on PT2, It's Like Christmas Farmory runs, probably an average of at least one per run for the contacts. I'm still waiting for my first level 61 Bouncing Betty - those are my babies, especially the elementals... -FatDragon Level 61 grenade mods are easier to find while farming the Armory, I think. I also agree with FatDragon, some seem to be more common than others. LoZ4Ever 23:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I've got the corrosive at 182 if you want me to dupe it for you. That's a corrosive bouncing bettie at 182. I've also got a bunch of others at 182 if you'll let me know what you need. GT same as signature.Player8410 00:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Nah man, I'm good, thanks for the offer tho 04:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC)